


Caught by Chance

by Crazy4Hummels



Category: Cricket RPF, England U-19 Cricket team, Kevin Pietersen - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Hummels/pseuds/Crazy4Hummels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you meet your all time favorite cricketer in the most awkward situation of your life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught by Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for a fanfiction challenge which was held by The Daily Star newspaper on the occasion of ICC T20 World Cup 2014 in Bangladesh. The prompt was- 'Write a fanfic when you get to meet your favorite cricketer in 800 words.'

As I splashed some water in my face, I reflected what a terrible miss it would have been if I hadn’t agreed to come to the BKSP for the annual college picnic. I got to watch England U-19 team playing Bangladesh U-19 team! Although I would have preferred to watch the national teams play but it wasn’t half bad as I had expected! (Just in case anyone wondering, I am one of those crazy cricket fans, who prefers to watch cricket match while everyone indulges in a jovial mood.)  
  
I looked at my watch and realized our buses are about to leave in fifteen minutes! I hurried as I tried to open the lock of the door. But it didn’t open. I wriggled it again but the lock only made a screeching noise. In dim lights of the washroom, I came a bit closer to inspect- the lock looked ancient and rusted.  
  
After few futile attempts of slowly trying to wriggle it, I called out for my friend Rinti, who was supposed to be waiting for me outside. Surprisingly, there was no response. I took out my phone and dialed Rinti’s number. My phone had ‘no signal’. Cursing, I put her number on the redialing mode, hoping that my call would somehow get through.  
  
Suddenly, a terrible suspicion gripped me. Did everyone leave without me? But that’s not possible! I chewed my bottom lip, while I thought how I definitely do not fancy dying like the kid from the Bengali movie, _‘Chutir Ghonta’_ in a washroom.  
  
I took a deep breath to calm my tremulous nerves. With a fresh determination, I gave the rusted lock a mighty shove. Unfortunately, it didn’t bulge a bit. I huffed in frustration when abruptly, I heard someone’s proceeding footsteps.  
I called out, “Rinti! Rinti! Is that you?”  
No answer.  
“Is somebody there? Please, help me! The door is not opening!”  
I stopped my screaming for a moment to listen. Definitely, there are people close. I banged on the door, pleading for help.  
  
“Mate, I think someone’s got trapped inside.” A concerned voice floated in.  
  
It took me a moment to register the person outside is talking in English. Foreigner, must be one of the English players, I deduced.  
  
The person came closer to the door to talk to me, “Is everything alright?”  
  
“Er..Yes,.I-I can’t open the door! The lock..it’s not opening,” I replied in my best possible English.  
  
“Have you tried wriggling it?”  
  
“Yes, but it’s not working!” I whined.  
  
He said something undecipherable to his friend and then he said rather loudly, “We are going to try to break down the door. Please, stand back.”  
  
“S-stand back?” I stammered.  
  
“Yes, stand back.”  
  
I took a few steps back cautiously and replied, “O-okay, you can go ahead.”  
  
A second’s silence, then he counted, “Mate, ready? On the count of..One, Two, Three!”  
  
Before I could even mentally prepare myself for the collision, the door crashed open with a loud bang. The impact of the kick was so incredibly strong that the rusted lock got broken! Puzzled, it took me a while to understand what my rescuer was saying.  
  
“Miss, are you alright?”  
  
My rescuer was almost 6ft. 5 inches tall, he was wearing England’s jersey and shorts, his tattoos on both of his arms were prominent. This must be dream..This is definitely a dream, I thought. How come he’s here? It’s not possible. He is a national player, what was he doing with England Under-19 team? Then somehow I recalled dully what I had read few weeks ago, _‘Kevin Pietersen appointed as the temporary batting coach for the England U-19 team while he is recovering from his Achilles hill injury.’_  
  
My rescuer took a step closer while his friend stood where he was, “You look kind of pale. Are you sure-”  
My knees were unquestionably weak as I finally grasped that my rescuer was none other than Kevin Pietersen, my all time favorite cricketer.  
I was afraid my voice would betray me at that moment, so I nodded my head vigorously in assurance.  
  
With an amused expression on his face, he asked, “Come on then, you don’t want to stay here all night, do you?”  
  
He is funny, I realized.  
  
“T-Thank you,” I managed myself to say, looking at both of my rescuers. He smiled warmly in response and took a step aside to make way for me.  
  
At the threshold of building, I realized this would be my one and only chance to meet ‘The Kevin Pietersen’ in my life. I **HAVE** to make the best of it.  
  
“I-If you don’t mind, can I take a picture with you?” I managed to ask.  
  
He looked at me curiously as I hastily tried to explain, “You are my favorite cricketer, and I had watched almost every match of England because of you! Your Ashes performance last year in Adelaide-”  
  
I realized I was starting to blabber, blushing, I stopped in the mid-sentence. Pietersen and the other player looked rather amused. He said nonchalantly, “Sure, why not! Andy will take the picture.”  
  
Andy took the picture of us on my phone, while I thanked both of them profusely for their timely help. Pietersen, with his handsome face, smiled again and bid me goodbye.  
  
As I watched them leave, out of nowhere, Rinti came to stand beside me and said, “What took you so long? The buses are about to-”  
Forgetting that I should be cross with her, I said, grinning,  
  
“You would not believe what just happened!”


End file.
